1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to door chimes and, more particularly, to a wireless door chime that uses high quality recorded sounds to indicate activation of the door chime. The wireless door chime has a removable storage device to allow one to easily change the recorded sounds to be played during activation of the door chime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless door chimes are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,214, discloses a door chime having multiple detectors which transmit radio frequency (“RF”) signals to a common receiver upon the depression of doorbell buttons. Each detectors is associated with a specific doorbell button and includes means for allowing manual selection of a song or melody to be played by the receiver upon the receiver's receipt of the RF signal from the detector. The system allows different audible indications to be played in response to the depression of the doorbell button associated with a particular detector. As a result, a user can program each detector, such as a front doorbell detector and a back door detector, to signal, through its RF signal, the receiver to play a distinct audible indication whenever a specific doorbell button is pressed so that a user can determine from the audible indication played by the receiver which doorbell button was pressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,595 discloses a door chime system that is capable of storing and playing a CD quality sound that has been recorded. The door chime system includes a door chime detector which sends a signals whenever it detects the activation of a doorbell button. A receiver receives the signal from the door chime detector. The receiver has circuitry which outputs data sent from the door chime detector. A code detector has an input which receives data output from the receiver. The code detector determines whether a door chime sound is to be played as a result of receiving the signal from the door chime detector and provides a command to play the high quality sound. A sound memory is proved and has an input which receives a command from the code detector and outputs a signal representing a high quality sound upon receipt of the command. A sound producing means converts the high quality sound signals from the sound memory into an audible sound.
A particular problem with the above systems is that the door chimes only play one sound. In order to change the sound, one has to either reprogram the door chime or load a new and different sound into the door chime. This may be time consuming or problematic to many people who may not be very technically savvy. Furthermore, none of the above systems allow one to see what sound is currently loaded in the door chime. Thus, even if one changes the sound to be played by the door chime, those unfamiliar with the change will not know what sound is currently loaded.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved wireless door chime system that overcomes the above problems associated with prior art door chimes. The improved wireless door chime system must be able to store and play a plurality of different high quality sounds. The improved wireless door chime system must be able to easily change and store different groups of high quality sounds. The improved wireless door chime system must also be able to allow one to see the current sound which is being played by the door chime.